Unstoppable
by orc-of-skyrim
Summary: Dylan Quill and Jack Quills life changed when they were abducted 15 years ago by aliens. As they travel they meet all kinds of new aliens and people that join there crew but will Dylan find love on the way or will she be single an heartbroken forever.


"Dylan, your mama wants to speak with you. Come on, Dylan. Stop drawing".

Her grandfather shuts her laptop, and takes Dylan to see her mother, who's lying sick in bed, she notices her eyes are red.

"Why have you been fighting with the other girls again, baby? Dylan?

"They took my drawing book and threw it in the trash" said Dylan in tears.

"You're so like your daddy, you even look like him. And he was an angel, composed of pure light..."

"You got a present for Dylan, don't you?"

"Of course. There."

She puts the small wrapped present and card in her father's hand and puts them in Dylan's backpack.

"You open it up when I'm gone, okay?"

Dylan eyes start welling up with tears

"Your grandpa is gonna take such good care of you. At least until your daddy comes back to get you. Take my hand."

She opens her hand but Dylan looks away.

"Dylan, come on."

"Take my hand Dylan".

Just as Dylan was going to hold her mother's hand her heart stops

"Mom? No! No! No! No! Mom! No!"

"Come with me".

Dylan's grandfather carries her out of the room and to the lobby.

"No! No!" she screams

"You've got to stay here. Please Dylan"

"No!"

Dylan runs outside.

Her Grandfather runs after her.

"Dylan, come back!"

Suddenly a spaceship appears above them and abducts both of them

26 Year Later on Morag

"Hey, grandpa" Dylan said into her head piece.

All she could hear is snoring. She rolls her eyes and whistles.

Then she hears then she hears barking and a groan.

"Shut up saga! What Dylan?"

"Am I clear to go inside and is there any spacecraft's on its way here?" Dylan askes.

"Um, hang on"

She hears a machine turning on and them she hears "Nope, all clear on spacecraft and you will see a few things inside but the scanner says they are small so you can handle them".

"Thanks, grandpa. Be there in a few minutes. Love you"

"Love you too"

"Oh, grandpa can…"

Before she could finish her sentence she hears her favorite song.

"Thanks"

"Your welcome"

Hell (hell), what the matter with your head head

Hell (hell), what the matter with your mind and your sign and a ohohoh

Hell (hell) nothin the matter with your head baby find it, come on and find it

Hell, with it baby cause you're mine and you're fine and your lips so divine

Come and get your love

Come and get your love

Come and get your love

Come and get your love

Hell (hell) what the matter with your feel right don't you feel right baby

Hell oh ya get it from the mainline all right

I said find it find it come and rub it if you like it yeah

Hell (hell) it's your business

If you want some take some

Get it together baby

Come and get your love

Come and get your love

Come and get your love

Come and get your love

Come and get your love

Come and get your love

Come and get your love now

Come and get your love

Come and get your love

Come and get your love now

Come and get your love

Come and get your love

Come and get your love now

Come and get your love

Come and get your love

Come and get your love now

Come and get your love

Come and get your love

Come and get your love

Come and get your love

Hell (hell) what the matter with your feel right don't you feel right baby

Hell oh ya get it from the mainline all right

La la la la la la la la la la la la

Come and get your love

La la la la la la la la la la la la woo

Come and get your love

Come and get your love

Come and get your love

She starts dancing and singing along as she finds what she is looking for.

She kicks over a pile of rock and finds the orb. She picks it up just as she was about to turn around She hears a gun cocking and she looks behind her.

"Drop it!" said a man.

"Uh...hey?" she says wondering who they are.

"Drop it, now!"

"Hey, cool, man. No problem". [

Dylan drops the orb just as the two henchman come closer to her with their guns pointed at her

"No problem at all man".

"How do you know about this?"

"I don't even know what that is. I'm just a paid explorer. I was paid to come here and find something like that for someone".

"You don't look like a junker. You're wearing Ravager garb!"

"This is just an outfit, dude".

Ninja Turtle, you better stop poking me".

"What is your name?!".

"My name is Dylan Quill".

"Hey, you know what? There's another name you might know me by."

Korath stops and turns back to look at Dylan.

"Hydra".

they point there guns at her again with shocked looks on their faces.

"hey, Dylan. need some help?" said dawn over the earpeice.

"hell yeah" she said putting on her mask quickly.

Suddenly a black and white fighture falls from the cealing adn lands infront of dylan. Dawn sprays the men and they fall to the ground screaming on pain and rubbing there eyes. "for a skunk you come in handy" said Dylan. " yeah, i know" Said dawn smiling.

Dylan picks up the orb Korath rises, shoots at Dylan who manages being hit, she falls to the ground and she presses a botton. her boots become like rockets and she propels herself and Dawn out of the cave, she then manages to get back to hership and take off before they chase after her.

"Dylan? What happened?" asked her grandfather.

"Hey, Grandpa. we ran into some people that tried to take this thing" she said holding up a metal ball.

Two hours later

When Dylan reaches a save distance from them she puts the ship o autopilot and gets up. she heads to the kitchen and sees Dawn petting Saga and her grandfather is watching the news. " anything good on, pa?" she askes. " nope, just crap" he said lowering the volume on the tv. Dylan grabs sagas food bowl and fills it up with dog food. right as she set it down Saga runs over and eats his food fast. " What do you guys want for dinner" she said going threw the fridge. " if we have fish or fruit i will take it" said dawn fixing Dylans gun. " i will just have pizza" said her grandpa getting up and grabbing the last pizza slice. she finds some fish and berries. when she is done with Dawns food she sets to down on the table.

Dawn tries to get on the chair but falls on her ass. "shit" she said. Dylan came over and helped her on the chair and then went back to the kitched to cook her meal.

" Dylan, you have call coming in" said Dawn.

Dylan goes over the moniter and sits on the chair and presses the screen to answer the call.

"Quill?".

"Hey, Yondu" Dylan said with a smile.

" hey, sweetheart. I'm here on Morag. Ain't no Orb, ain't no you".

"Well, we ran into sometrouble."

"Well, where are you at now? and did you get hurt baby".

" i just have a few bruises and I feel really bad about this, but I'm not gonna tell you that".

"I slaved putting this deal together...".

"Slaved? Making a few calls is "slaved"?".

"And now you're gonna rip me off! We do not do that to each other. We're Ravagers, we got a code".

" Yeah, and that code is "steal from everybody." and since we are just Ravangers i guess that means we are done then since we got a code".

Yondu looks shocked and sad at the same time. "Dylan,wait..." befroe he could finish Dylan cuts him off by ending the call. she lays her head on the table and feels a hand on her shoulder. she looks behind her and sees her grandpa. " come here" he said and they hugged. she has tears running down her cheeks. " i'm so sorry". " it's ok, it was going to happen sooner or later. i guess i waisted five years on him" she said still clinging onto her grandpa.

When she started to calm down the parted and he said "go to your room and laydown. i will make you somthing". " thanks pa" she said wiping her eyes. she goes to her make shift room/ closet. she lays on her bed and opens her old drawing pad and starts to draw.

ten minuets later

Pa came in with a cup of hot coco and set it on the table next to her bed and before he left he kissed her head. Dylan sets her drawing pad down and rolls on her side. she looks at the wall full of pictures and sees all the ones of her and Yondu. the first picture she sees is when they first kiss. it was the best day of her life. the second picture is of them hugging after their first date.

she picks up her hologram tablet and goes through all the videos of them and the ones he sent to her.

" hey, baby. its good to see you" said Yondu.

" its good to see you too, handsome" she said with a smile.

"god, i miss you so much. i cant wait to see you again."

" once i get this orb thing we can see eachother right after" she said.

" also, when we see eachother i want to ask you somthing" he said with a smile.

" cant wait" she said with a smile.

" so, how is dawn, saga and dave?"

"they are good. Saga is sick because he got into my candy stash again. Dawn is good but a bitch still and my grandpa is doing ok".

" you need to get a better hiding place for that candy of yours" he said.

"i know. i changed it eight time in a month. god, it feels like forever since we seen eachother an its olny been over a month".

"i know baby, in a few more days we can see eachother. just hold on for a little longer. can you do that for me baby?".

" of course. anything for you. i have to get some sleep. i will call tomorrow"

"alright, bye".

"Bye".

The hologram ends and Dylan has tears running down her face. she quickly wipes them away and gets up. she heads to the cockpit and flies to the closest planet.

Eight days later

Dylana adn Dawn enters a shop in Xandar and is greeted by the Broker.

"Ms. Quill".

"Broker. here is the thing you wanted".

she holds out the metal ball and places it on the counter in front of the Broker.

"Where's Yondu? your boyfriend" asked the broker.

"Wanted to be here, sends his love. And told me to tell you, that you got the best eyebrows in the business and he isnt my boyfriend anymore. so, what is it?".

"oh, well sorry to hear that. you to were a great couple and It's my policy never to discuss my clients, or their needs".

"Yeah, well, I almost died getting it".

"An occupational hazard, I'm sure, in your line of work".

"Some machine-headed freak was trying to get this thing from me".

the Broker suddenly looks afraid

"I'm sorry, Mr. Quill. I truly am. But I want no part of this transaction if anyone of Ronans men is involved".

he gives the orb back to Dylan and starts pushing Dylan and Dawn towards his shop door.

"Woh! Woh, woh, woh! Who's Ronan?".

"A Kree fanatic, outraged by the peace treaty, who will not rest until Xandarian culture, my culture, is wiped from existence! Farewell, Ms. Quill".

he closes the door in Dylans face.

"Hey, we had a deal, bro!".

she steps back she notices a green she hulk like women standing nearby watching them.

"What happened?" the women askes.

"Uh...this guy just backed out of a deal on me. If there's one thing I hate, it's a man without integrity. Dylan Quill. People call me Hydra".

" I'm Gamora. You have the bearing of a women of honor".

" um, thanks. i guess".

As Dylan was about to walk away but Gamora grabs the orb, kicks Dylan in her stomach and runs off, Dylan throws magnetic rope which catches around Gamora's legs and trips her up, as she gets the rope off her legs Dylan catches up to her but Gamora manages to kick her off and starts punching her, she holds up her knife ready to stab Dylan.

"This wasn't the plan".

As she's about to stab Dylan, Dawn jumps on to her and knocks her down.

"dont touch her!" yelles Dawn getting off Gamora.

Suddenly Dawn is thrown to the ground by a raccoon holding a gun. she looks up at him and hisses.

"Put her in the bag. Put her in the bag!" yelled the raccoon.

the tree like thing extends his roots and goes to grabs Dylan and Gamora.

the Raccoon grabs Dawn but she bit him and he let go.

"Biting? That's not fair!".

Just as Dylan cuts the arms off the tree like thing Nova police came to the scene.

"By the authority of the Nova Corps, all of you are under arrest for endangerment to life and the destruction of property" said the nova pilot.

hours later

Dylan, Dawn, Gamora, and the two others wake up on a metal floor while being surounded by men with guns. " oh, shit. where are we?" asked Dylan. " Kylan prison. now get up" yelled a very large man. they get up and are pushed threw hallways.

"I guess most of Nova Corps wanna uphold the laws, but these ones here, they're corrupt and cruel. But, hey, that's not my problem. I ain't gonna be here long. I've escaped twenty-two prisons, this one's no different. You're lucky the broad showed up, because otherwise, me and Groot would be collecting that bounty right now, and you'd be getting drawn and quartered by Yondu and those Ravagers".

"I've had a lot of folks try to kill me over the years and dont mention Yondus name around me. I ain't about to be brought down by a tree and a talking raccoon".

"What's a raccoon?".

" "What's a raccoon?" It's what you are, stupid".

"Ain't no thing like me, except me".

"So, this metal ball thing. what is it?".

"I am Groot".

"So what? What's the orb?".

"I have no words for an honorless thief".

Pretty high and mighty coming from the lackey of a genocidal maniac" says Dawn.

Gamora looks at her.

"Yeah, I know who you are. Anyone who's anyone knows who you are".

"I wasn't retrieving the orb for Ronan, I was betraying him. I had an agreement to sell it to a third party".

"I am Groot".

"Well, that's just as fascinating as the first eighty-nine times you told me that. What is wrong with Giving Tree, here?".

"Well, he don't know talking good like me and you. So his vocabulistics is limited to "l" and "am" and "Groot." Exclusively in that order".

the four of them are then cleansed and dressed in prison gear before being taken through to the prison where the inmates start threatening and throwing stuff at Gamora/

"You first! You first!"

"Murderer!".

"Coming for you first, Gamora!".

"You're dead!".

"You're scum! You're scum!".

"It's like she said, she's got a rep. A lot of prisoners here have lost their families to Ronan and his goons. She'll last a day, tops" said the raccoon chuckling.

"The guards will protect her, right?".

"nope".

"Check out the new meat. I'm gonna slather you up in Gunavian jelly, and go to town... " said a huge blue inmate stroking Dylans cheek with his hand.

Suddenly Groot uses his trunk to insert into the inmate's nostrils; to the other inmates.

"Let's make something clear. This one here is our booty! You wanna get to her, you go through us! Or, more accurately, we go through you".

Groot drops the monstrous inmate to the ground and walks off with Rocket following him.

Dylan goes over the inmate on the ground holding his broken nose. she notices it bleeding so she takes off her shirt and hands it to him. he takes it and holds it up to his bleeding nose. Dylan follows after goot, rocket, Gamora and Dawn.

two hours later

Dylan is down in the cafateria trying to eat her food but she pushes it away. She looks up and sees the inmate she gave her shirt to still holds it up to his face. He is talking to some other imnates and keeps looking her way. She sees the blue guy start attacking the smaller guy. before he left he kicked the small inmate sevral times and went to his cell.

Dylan looks at the inmate that is attacked and she almost threw up.

she left her seat and went to try and find Dawn.

fifteen minuets later

Dawn was no where to be found. So Dylan keeps looking around. As she turned a corner and sees two men look at her and get up from the ground smiling. she turns to run but another man stands infront of her blocking her path.

"oh, shit. shit. shit." she thought.

she punches the man blocking her exit and he stumbles back. he headbutts her and he looks up at her at then pins her to the closest ball. " you shouldnt have done that, girly" he said rubbing her outter thigh.

" STOP" she yelled.

" no one will help you in here".

suddenly the man is grabbed from behind and thrown to the ground. Dykan falls on her ass and looks up. the three men that almost raped her ran away. the man that she gave her shirt to offered his hand but she scoots farther from him. " I'm not going to hurt you doll". he said still holding out his hand. she takes his hand and he lifts her up to her feet then carries her bridal style.

" i can walk" she said.

" to bad".

Dylan leans her head on his chest and she starts to fall asleep.

" whats your name?" he askes.

" Dylan quill".

"I'm Kren".

then she falls asleep.


End file.
